


Herbology Detention

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy their detention more than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbology Detention

“You're going to fuck me then?”

“Yes,” says Sirius. He raises an eyebrow. “Did you doubt it?”

A laugh feathers Remus's throat. “No.”

“You might have to ask me nicely, though.”`

The laugh is stronger now. “As if you could decide not to at this point.”

Sirius glances down. Two half-naked boys. A bottle of lubricating oil. And Remus's long, firm, cock. As if, indeed.

“You wanker,” he says.

“I don't need to be one with you around to do it for me,” Remus retorts, his mouth curving in a silly grin.

“Spread your legs for me, Remus,” says Sirius, his voice lower suddenly, less amused. “Merlin, spread them wide.”

There is that light in Remus's eyes that means he's been teasing Sirius on purpose, trying to make him lose control. Damn him. He knows how easy it is to make Sirius lose control.

“I thought I had to ask nicely?”

“Spread them,” says Sirius, leaning down over Remus so that his mouth is by Remus's ear, “or I swear I'll spread them for you.”

“We're supposed to be building a shack for the Herbology supplies,” Remus objects, like he's only just remembered the reason they're out there, alone, on detention.

“I can think of a few other uses for it,” murmurs Sirius, biting softly on the lobe of his friend's ear. “But that can wait.” He shoves Remus's legs apart with impatient hands, which then slide up Remus's thighs more gently to rest either side of Remus's begging cock.

“Sirius...”

“Yes?”

Remus capitulates. “Damn it, please. Please. Fuck me, you tosser.”

Sirius knows his laugh is unbearably smug, but he can't help himself. The contents of the lube bottle are spread over both of his hands within seconds, one then used to fist Remus's cock whilst the other slides finger by finger into Remus's arse.

“You sure?” he asks. “We've got a shack to build, after all.”

Remus groans and hitches his hips up towards Sirius, and Sirius has to close his eyes for a second because Remus is So. Damn. Hot. when he does that and Sirius'll come before he's even inside him if he's not careful.

“Merlin, Moony, you're -”

“Shut up,” Remus hisses, digging clawlike fingers into Sirius's shoulders and dragging him down on top of him.

“Fuck.” 

Sirius positions himself and pushes in, waiting for the 'give' which will mean that Remus is ready to take him in further. But Remus clearly doesn't give a fuck about that, thrusting up to meet Sirius so that he almost impales himself on Sirius's cock, and there's nothing, nothing hotter than Remus when he's like this. Sirius groans, knowing he's not going to last, not with Remus in this mood. He slides his fingers up and down Remus's cock, because he's damned if he's coming if Moony doesn't, but there's no time, no space, no -

“Fuck,” Sirius says again, coming hard inside his lover.

Remus's face is drawn back into a grimace which could be pleasure or pain, but his cock is twitching in Sirius's hand, streams of white come decorating Sirius's chest. They lie together, panting in the darkness.

“So,” says Remus, lazily, some time later. “What about building that shack?”


End file.
